Map Back!
This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. __TOC__ 'Synopsis' Two dastardly villains make use of Swee'Pea to complete their evil plot. After several attempts on their part to kidnap Swee'Pea, Popeye is visited by King Blozo's head of security Mr. Mouser. He shows a photo of two wanted men, revealing them to be Snagg and Baby Doll, the same two that are after Swee'Pea. After the criminals' last kidnapping attempt fails, Popeye captures them. They confess to stealing the map and drawing it on Swee'Pea's back in invisible ink. 'Plot' After their successful theft of the royal map, Snagg and Baby Doll left Spinachovia and made their way overseas to a small port town to hide out in until the heat died down. To make sure they would not be caught with the stolen map, they decided to hide it away somewhere no one would ever look. That is when they concocted a most devious plan; they proceeded to kidnap a small child via hypnosis and, while the child was knocked out, Snagg copied the map onto the child's back using indelible invisible ink so it would remain undetected by the child's guardian, and then proceeded to destroy the original map. After successfully acquiring the child for the scheme and carrying out the deed, they returned the child before he awoke as to avoid anyone knowing of what they had done. They then hid away for six months until they knew it was safe to retrieve their map. However, the child in question turned out to be none other than Swee'Pea. Several months had passed since the crooks disappeared, only to return prowling the yard behind by Popeye's home, sinisterly eyeing the oblivious Swee'Pea and waiting for a chance to kidnap him once again while remaining undetected. When the chance presented itself, they immediately tried to abduct the "boy-kid", but their evil attempt was thwarted by Swee'Pea's cries as they were heard by his beloved father figure, Popeye, who made short work of the two crooks. Returning to their hideout, the duo realized that they had picked the worst child for their scheme, as even they knew of Popeye's prowess. Yet Snagg was not quick to give up and promptly concocted a new plan, this time disguising himself as a book salesman in order to lower Popeye's guard long enough to run off with the child. The plan briefly worked as Snagg escaped with the boy hidden in his suitcase but, unbeknownst to him and Baby Doll, Swee'Pea was able to break free from the broken rear of the suitcase without them knowing. By the time Swee'Pea returned home, Popeye was growing concerned over the would-be kidnappers, wondering what they were after in Swee'Pea, but just then, a large package arrived and inside was Mervin M. Mouser of the Spinachovian Secret Service, who wished to speak with Popeye in hopes of informing him what had transpired in the kingdom six months prior. While they spoke, Swee'Pea went back outside, only to run into Snagg again, but having had enough of his kidnappers, Swee'Pea was quick to let them have it with his own spinach-powered might, forcing Snagg to retreat once more. When Swee'Pea went back inside, Mouser had already explained all the details to Popeye and also showed him a picture of the suspected thieves, with their mugs eventually recognized by Swee'Pea as the same individuals that were trying to kidnap him. Meanwhile, in the front yard, Snagg and Baby Doll tried another scheme by luring Swee'Pea into a pit trap as soon as he walked out the front door to answer their knocking, wherein he would be left secured inside a leather sack. As soon as the front door opened to their knocking, their supposed intended target fell in the pit trap's bag and they quickly ran off with him back to their hideout. When they made it back, however, it was revealed to be actually Popeye who had fallen in, and he was quick to give the two criminals the beating of their lives. He also took them back to his home for Mr. Mouser to apprehend. Once caught, and pressed by Popeye and Swee'Pea, the now-frightened duo revealed what they had done to Swee'Pea's back six months earlier, and the invisible ink on the boy's back was made viewable after his ingesting some warm water as instructed by the crooks, thus securing the location of the "map" - being none other than Swee'Pea himself. With the criminals arrested and the royal jewels confirmed safe, Mouser went on his way, although Popeye had to pay for his delivery back to Spinachovia. Last Updated: / / Category:Comics